Listen To You're Heart
by imadecookies
Summary: Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while. Listen to you heart, when he’s calling for you. Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye.” Warning: There is an OC, but I promise its not what you're afraid of.
1. Thinking Of You

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam I would not be writing fan fiction for it.

* * *

**"I'm thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who spending the night? Oh I wish I was looking into you're eyes." -_ Katy Perry 'Thinking of You'_  
**

* * *

Shinn ran his fingers through his hair again looking in the mirror. Defeated he narrowed his trademark ruby eyes at his own reflection cursing at his hair. There was literally nothing he could do with it was there? With a final grunt of disapproval but not being able to really do anything he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. Running down the stairs he glanced at his watch; he picked up speed when he saw the time. Lunamaria was going to be pissed if he was late again. He flew out the door apologizing to a fellow tenant he had almost run over in the process.

He ran full speed catching the subway to the square, he was late; he hoped Luna was late too, for a girl he was surprisingly punctual. At his stop Shinn flew out of the terminal and ran up the stares, he saw the place where they were meeting and calmed down. He couldn't be seen rushing; he calmed his breathing and slowed his pace to a leisurely walk making his way to the fountain in the middle of the square. He looked around a few times and saw no sign of Luna, he breathed, he was in the clear of a lecture. He took a an empty seat on the fountain and waited, he looked around and saw a discarded newspaper. He glanced at the headlines for something interesting to read while he waited.

"_Natural born with talent rivaling a Coordinator!"_ Said the headline and Shinn was interested indeed. He picked up the paper and read the article.

"_Noelle Conrad was discovered at age ten of having superb talent of the ballet. After visiting in Russia on a family vacation Mrs. Conrad, Noelle's mother, said an instructor saw her daughter and demanded she dance. Mrs. Conrad insisted her daughter didn't know how but the in structure insisted and soon Noelle's talent was discovered. At age twelve Noelle was offered a full scholarship to study in Paris, where she is now the principle soloist for the Paris Ballet. However, talk says Noelle may be making her way to the plants to put her talent up against the greatest Coordinators for a coveted spot as the Star in the Lunar Theater. Though neither Noelle nor her mother, her manager, have confirmed this rumor they have no denied it either. "Noelle was blessed with a god given talent; it has nothing to do with being a natural or a coordinator." Mrs. Conrad stated to the press when asked if Noelle was really going to go to the plants…"_

"Since when do you read the newspaper?"

Blinking Shinn looked up and smiled at the woman dressed in a cute outfit and her violet hair down to her shoulders stood a smiling Luna. He stood up putting the paper down giving her a hug. Luna hugged him back but soon turned her attention to what she had been reading.

"Oh I heard about her." She said pointing. "Meryin says she's incredible."

"I didn't know you went to the ballet." Shinn teased. Luna made a face.

"No, I don't something so girly just isn't for me. But Meryin is enthralled by it, some secret desire to be a ballerina I guess."

Shinn nodded taking his girlfriends hand and walking out of the square as Luna kept talking.

"You know it's impressive though," She continued.

"What is?"

"That girl Noelle, I've never seen her given, but for them to say her talent can rival our…well I mean considering she's a natural its still impressive."

"I think its impressive people even care anymore." Shinn said. "I mean didn't we fight a whole war on Naturals vs. Coordinators, and now their still making a big deal about it."

Luna laughed and Shinn looked at her with a frown.

"Its just fun Shinn, you don't have to take things so serious all the time!" She gave him a playful shove but he caught her pulled her into a surprisingly kiss. When he let her go she was blushing wonderfully and looking around with wide eyes. She started to shove him away again but didn't fight him when he put his arm around her and they continued walking nearly glued at the hip together. Lunamaria had learned never to deny Shinn's affections after they had taken him so long to express.

Three years after the war and six years after seeing his family's remains scattered on the ground Shinn Asuka had finally let it go. After the war and the defeat of Dullindal there was no where to charge his anger. He didn't have his mobile suit to take with him to take down anyone and everything that stood in his way. With no where to put the anger and the sadness, with nothing to motivate his revenge and Orb still standing and becoming a more powerful nation then ever before Shinn felt defeated. Slowly the anger started to fade; slowly the sadness could be interrupted by a cheerful voice and face of a friend. Slowly the pain of so much loss could be bearable and then he could live with it, he did not really forget it, but he learned not to let it control him. Athrun had told him to let it go, he told him he couldn't change what happened and nothing would bring them back. It took time, but eventually Shinn understood what he meant.

He learned to live with the memories he had of his family instead of letting them haunt him. He put Mayu's cell phone a box and hid it at the very top of his closet, and after three years he hadn't taken it out. Not even once. He got out more, he made friends and let his anger go. No one realized how fun Shinn was when he wasn't angry. He never spoke of his life before going to the plants, and aside from Lunamaria no one knew or asked. He was thankful no one ever asked; they all saw him as a war hero along with the rest of the ZAFT who had defeated Dullindal to keep the world at peace.

* * *

Miriallia gently pushed down the white paper in the fluid in the dark red room for the tenth time. She patiently waited until she started to see her picture of the three children playing she had taken on her last location. After a few more dips he pulled it out dripping but smiled satisfied with the picture of such happy children. She was on her next picture when the intercom in the dark room went off scaring her half to death.

"Miriallia!" They yelled causing her to jump and drop her tongs in the liquid. She caught her heart and stomped over to the intercom pressing the response button.

"What!" She snapped. "I'm in the darkroom!"

"I know," Said the voice. "That's why I paged the dark room."

'Smart ass.' She thought scowling. "What do want right now?" She asked them.

"I need you to get up here when you can, I have something for you."

"I'll be there in half an hour." She said and then unplugged the intercom to her dark room.

An hour later Miriallia put her developed photos on her desk and then made her way to her bosses office as she had promised to do half an hour ago.

"Nice of you to make it Miriallia." He said not looking up from his work.

"I was busy," She replied taking a seat before him. "So what did you have for me?"

The big bald man before her leaned over handing her an envelope.

"This came for you today, it was addressed to me but it had you're name on it."

"For me?" She asked taking the envelope turning it in her hand. Her eyes caught the formal seal and she gasped.

"You recognize that?" Her boss asked.

"Yeah, its Lacus Clyne!" She said and hurriedly ripped open the letter.

"Lacus Clyne?" Her boss asked but she ignored him she was already reading the letter from her old friend.

"_Dearest Miriallia,__  
How are you doing? I hope you are well as well as everyone else on earth free it live their life in peace. I have missed you, as does Kira, we wish to see you again which is why I am writing. I understand you are very busy with you're new job on earth but I do have a favor to ask of you and you're wonderful talent as a photographer. As you well know, the rebuilding of the plants destroyed is going wonderfully on schedule and we are ready to reopen them come February, that will be such an occasion and I would like you to be there. As our friend, as a fellow sister in arms, and the only person I feel qualified to capture the moment. Please let me know of you're decision, I await you're answer.__  
Sincerely, with all my love;  
Lacus Clyne"_

"What does it say?" Her boss asked once she put the letter down.

"I need time off," Miriallia said confidently.

"How much time?"

"At least a month."

"Excuse me?"

"Lacus Clyne has requested me to be the photographer for the reopening of the plants in February."

"She what?" Her boss made a grab for the letter but Miriallia dodged him.

"I'll email you the final dates once I respond to Ms. Clyne."

"W-What?" her boss asked again but Miriallia was already out the door making her way to her office.

She wasted no time getting to the monitor to call Lacus personally, hopefully her busy friend wasn't too busy to take her call.

"Inter-Galactic Communications." Said the operator once Miriallia opened the channel.

"This is Miriallia Haw of Earth requesting to be connected to Plant Council Member Lacus Clyne."

"Identification number please?" Asked the operator.

"MH0258634-211"

"Access Granted, Miriallia Haw of Earth connecting to Plant Council Member Lacus Clyne."

The sound of a phone rang several times before familiar happy baby blue eyes were looking at the Miriallia.

"Miss Miriallia!" Lacus said smiling and Miriallia smiled back. It was amazing how a woman who could be considered the most powerful and influential voice in the galaxy could look that cute.

"Hi Lacus, how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well thank you, how are you?"

"Good, I just got you're letter."

"You did? Oh I'm glad, I was afraid it wouldn't get to you in time or would get lost." Lacus giggled and Miriallia joined her.

"I wanted to tell you yes." Miriallia said getting to the point.

"Really?" Lacus said her face lighting. "Oh that is wonderful news, Kira will be so happy to see you again!"

Miriallia laughed.

"Yeah me too. So when is the actual day?"

"We are scheduled to have the opening ceremony on February Second. So do you think you could be here a few days before then to get settled? I will arrange transportation for you and escorts and you will be given a place in my home to sleep while you are here."

"That would be terrific, how does January twenty ninth, sound?"

"That's perfect!" Lacus smiled and wrote something down just out of view of the screen. "I can get you here courtesy of the council since you are doing us a great favor."

"Oh Lacus, that's not…"

"I insist Miriallia, you are my friend and I want to do this."

"Um, okay." Miriallia said knowing she couldn't argue with the face of Lacus Clyne.

"Wonderful, I will make the arrangements and get the information to you as soon as possible."

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry to cut this short Miriallia but I'm getting another call I must take; have a wonderful day and I look forward to seeing you."

"Like wise Lacus, good bye."

Once Lacus was off the screen Miriallia dialed her boss's extension.

"Miriallia, what is this about time off?" He demanded and Miriallia smiled.

"I'll be leaving to the plants on January twenty ninth, and will probably be there for a few weeks."

"A few weeks! Listen Miriallia you can't just take time off as you please…"

"I've worked here for three years never taking a vacation! I deserve this!" Miriallia fought back and her boss looked upset and bloated.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Her boss said red in the face and shutting the channel off.

Alone in her office Miriallia smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had last been to the plants, what should she expect?

* * *

Cagalli leaned back in her chair with a deep heavy sigh. She kicked off her shoes under her desk and went for her comfortable slippers she kept hidden in the last bottom drawer. With her throbbing feet relaxing she took off her jacket and letting her shirt loose from being suffocated in her pants. In a much more comfortable sate then she had been in all day she proceeded to go through the day's mail. She sorted it into three piles; business, nation, and personal. The National pile was always the biggest and would often have Cagalli working until the small hours of the morning answering letters and negotiations. Her business pile was smaller, and her personal pile was usually nonexistent. So it was a small surprise to Cagalli to receive an envelop with her name written elegantly on it and Lacus Clyne's seal behind it.

Ignoring her national business Cagalli opened the letter eager to read what her brother's fiancé was writing about. The last time she got a letter was to announce their engagement, of course Cagalli responded by calling Kira and yelling at him for not calling her about the new instead.

"Dearest Cagalli," Lacus wrote in her perfect handwriting. "I am writing to invite you and Athrun to the plants to the celebration of the reopening of the plants that were destroyed by Lord Djibril. The ceremony is scheduled to be held on February 2nd. Please let me know if you can join us in our celebration. Sincerely, will all my love; Lacus Clyne."

Cagalli stood up the instant she read the last word of the short letter and went to her monitor.

"Inter-Galactic Communications." Rang the voice of a female operator once Cagalli had signed on.

"This is Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB requesting to be connected to Plant Council Member Lacus Clyne."

"Identification please?"

"CYA7993724-033."

"Access Granted, Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB connecting to Plant Council Member Lacus Clyne."

Cagalli waited a full minute before her future sister and law came on screen with a familiar cheerful face that always made Cagalli envious. She wished she could be that happy and calm all the time, Lacus really did have a gift.

"Cagalli!" Lacus said with a big smile. "How are you and how is Athrun?"

"We're great Lacus how are you?"

"I'm wonderful thank you."

"Lacus I'm calling because I wanted to confirm you're invitation."

"Oh wonderful!" Lacus seemed to get happier if that was possible. "Athrun will be joining you I assume?"

"Of course, I will arrange for us to leave January thirtieth, I know its cutting it a bit close but I'm afraid that's the earliest I can get away."

"Oh no not at all, that's more then enough time to settle in. I will arrange transportation for you and Athrun when you arrive, just give me you're time of arrival before hand."

Cagalli nodded.

"Of course, can't wait to see you Lacus, oh before I forget how is Kira?"

"He's doing great, he's helping at the school now."

"Really?"

"Yes, he really likes it he teaches physics."

"He never told me that."

"Oh well its fairly recent, and old friend of ours remembered Kira from the war and requested his help since he had such an understanding for it."

"Wow," Cagalli said but made a mental note to again yell at Kira for keeping her in the dark of his life. "Well I'm afraid I have to go Lacus, I still have work to do here."

"Of course, don't let me keep you. Good bye Cagalli and it was wonderful hearing from you again."

"You too Lacus, good bye."

The two women signed off and the screen went dark.

"Kira's a teacher?" Said a voice behind her and Cagalli jumped she turned around and glared at her boyfriend/body guard.

"Don't sneak up on me like that; I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry, I heard you talking to Lacus and couldn't help it. So did she say Kira's a teacher now?"

"Apparently, surprising huh?"

Athrun looked thoughtfully.

"Not really, he's always had an ability to explain things calmly. I think it suits him, so other then Kira what were talking to Lacus about?"

"She invited us to the plants." Cagalli said holding up the paper. Athrun walked over taking it from her reading it quickly.

"Wow, the plants are ready so soon."

"It's impressive, but she did have all of ZAFT and some Earth forces helping."

"True," Athrun handed her the paper back with a smile. "I take it you accepted it with out even consulting me even though my name is mentioned?"

"Well even if you weren't mentioned you'd have to go anyway. You're my body guard." Cagalli smiled a teasing smile getting up to walk back to her desk. Athrun followed her with his eyes watching her intensely.

"If you keep staring at me like that Mr. Zala I will never get any work done." Cagalli said with an obvious playful smirk on her face.

Athrun challenged her by walking over and taking her hands away from the work on her desk. He kissed her neck.

"Its not like you get any work done after seven anyway." He said in a low husky voice by her ear he knew made her shiver. Obviously fighting the shivering, Cagalli turned to protest but her mouth was caught in a famous Athrun kiss that made her body turn to jell-o.

* * *

"So then you're coming?" He asked the pretty face in the screen. Her bright magenta eyes sparkled when she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, we're going, but you can't tell anyone okay."

"Who would I tell?"

"Everyone!" She accused and he laughed. She smiled but her pretty face turned serious again. "Seriously Dearka, you get excited and then you're mouth can go off. Besides once I do show up in the plants and you're their to greet me we wont have to say anything."

"True, but can you blame me for wanting to brag to everyone who my girlfriend is?" Dearka frowned at the girl in the frame who then smiled again.

"Am I still considered you're girlfriend? We haven't been on the same planet for some time, are you sure there isn't some cute girl up in the plants catching your eye?" She teased him and he put his hand to his chest.

"That hurts Noelle; you know I'm a one woman man."

"Yeah one woman at a time once a night."

"Oh stop it, you're not being fair. I could say the same about all the guys who man handle you all day."

"Dancing is not man handling, you are such a pig sometimes Dearka."

"And you are such a priss!" He countered and her pretty face flew up into her cute annoyed look with a sudden pinched nose and pursed lips.

"But enough flattery my love, in all seriousness my lips are sealed. There's been some interesting talk of you in the papers."

"There too?" Her angry face disappeared replaced by what Dearka could only describe as fear.

"Don't pout, it doesn't fit you're pretty face." He said into the screen and she blushed.

"You are such a charmer." She said with a giggle.

"I honestly don't know why it's such a big deal." She said and saw him looking at his fish tank off screen.

"Me either, but it is what it is." He said turning back his attention. "Is you're mother upset?"

"Is you're mom worried?"

"She won't say it but I know she is. And I understand what she means, the war was just three years ago and even though there is peace who's to say there's complete peace. I mean I am a Natural and you all are Coordinators so you know, what if someone doesn't like-"

"Don't talk like that Noelle. You'll be fine; you'll be safe I can promise you that. Things are different here, very different."

"I've just never been to the plants before; I mean I'm just really nervous."

"Understandable, well you can assure her that not only will I protect you but I can get some pretty good ZAFT names to do it too." He said with a smug grin and she laughed.

"Oh Dearka, do you ever get tired of being so smug?"

"Never." He said and moved his hand over his hair with a cheesy grin causing her to laugh again, her magenta eyes sparkling as she swept a strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

"NOELLE!" There was a loud yell from off screen. The pretty girl looked aside quickly and then looked back.

"I better go, by Dearka!" She said and blew a kiss to the screen.

"Noelle, are you on the phone!"

"NO!" Turning away from the screen she turned it off and Dearka was left smiling to himself at the empty monitor.

He looked at his calendar. He scrolled over until February, marking the first in a big red pen. He didn't have to wait long; she would be here soon enough. He was never one for long distant relationships, after his last one with Miriallia he wasn't sure he could handle being dumped so harshly again. But Noelle was different, he knew from the first time he saw her on earth, she was kind and gentle with a soft hard not hardened by war. And maybe that's what he needed, something soft for his hard exterior of spending almost his entire youth in war.

It was almost three months ago. He had accompanied council woman Lacus Clyne and her escort Kira to Earth as an body guard. To show gratitude for their visit the nation they were in had offered the three of them complimentary tickets to the ballet that was in town. Dearka didn't want to go; ballet was not his thing at all. But Lacus wanted to go so he really had no choice in the matter and all but sulked the entire time; at least Kira sulked too, just not as obvious as he did.

He had fallen asleep through most of the performance, though to his defense he couldn't really see what was going on in their box seats so far from the stage and the music was always so soft in a ballet. At least he didn't snore, so really he didn't bother anyone and he was a soldier he would have been alert if he needed to be. After the show they all went out and he escaped to the bathroom with Kira leaving Lacus with some city officials for only a moment. When he came back out Lacus along with Kira and the city officials were talking to a group of people.

It was Lacus who introduced them. Noelle Conrad the star of the ballet, the girl with brilliant wide magenta eyes and perfect sunshine blonde hair. She wore a light pink dress over her figure that only accented her flawless ivory skin to almost glow under the lights. She smiled at him and Dearka felt that familiar feeling all over again. From that first sight, from that first meeting, that first moment she said hello Dearka was struck.

He didn't want a long distant relationship but some how the next few days they were there Miss Noelle happened to be where every they were. He assumed Lacus really liked her because she always invited her with them where ever they went that wasn't business. He never complained she was a pleasure to be around, he liked her; he really liked her. When it was time to leave she gave him her contact number and Dearka didn't wait one minute after he got home to call.

* * *

Shinn turned over in bed freeing his arm from Luna's head. She moved in her sleep but then curled over on her side wrapping the sheet tighter around her. Carefully he got out of bed, anything could wake Luna up and then she would be cranky he woke her up. He went to his window over looking the now dead streets of the city. He put his hand on the window feeling the harsh cold nights of early January.

He didn't like too but for some reason after all he had done Shinn couldn't completely let go of her. He let go of his pain of his family, he let go of the tragedy, he stopped feeling angry for something he couldn't fix but he couldn't let go of her.

"Shinn…I love you…"

She died in his arms saying she loved him how could he ever forget?

"Stellar…"

"Shinn?" Luna's sleepy voice was behind him and he quickly turned back around. "What are you doing?" She asked rubbing her eyes wrapped in the sheets.

"I thought I saw something."

"Oh," she yawned and lay back down. "Come back to bed Shinn." She said holding out her arm.

He left the window and smiled at her. He crawled back in embracing her warm body and wonderful smelling scent. Yet still in the back of his mind, even wrapped in the arms of a beautiful and strong woman, was her. Stellar was always there, he would never be able to let her go.

* * *

**TBC -**

* * *

**AN: **Okay I've never written any Gundam Fan Fiction but I LOVE Gundam Seed and I was inspired after finishing Seed and Destiny. So please give it a chance to get into the story I promise its not what you think and the OC is _**not **_a mary-sue and the pairings do work out and there is a happy ending!

Also because its my FIRST gundam fic its will be it bit sketchy compared to my Naruto ones. I need time to adjust to the different style and characters, its harder on me then you think but I just couldn't get this out of my head. I'm excited about writing so thanks for reading chapter one, stick around for chapter two and let me know what you think. :)


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

**"Had it been another day I might have looked the other way. But I had never been aware and as it is I dream of her tonight."–**_**The Beatles 'I've Just Seen a Face'**_

* * *

"_Can I ask least ask why?" He asked her as she had her back turned. _

"_No." She said turning back around, her eyes met his and she swallowed her own fear turning her expression into stone. _

"_So just like then?" He said again putting his hands in his pockets. A strange amused smile crossed his lips but his eyes still held his real feelings when he looked at her. _

"_It's the best really," She said and he laughed. _

"_Is it Miriallia? Is it really or are you just…" He stopped short rubbing the back of his head looking away from her._

"_Am I just what?" She asked turning completely around her body facing his. _

"_Forget it." He said and she got angry._

"_No, finish what you were saying." She demanded._

"_No, I won't finish it, just leave it as we said good bye."_

"_Dearka!"_

"_Do you want to end this in a big fight again or can we just end this civilized this time?" He raised his voice to her and she stepped back. He never yelled at her, it was then she saw the pain in his eyes she caused. He waited for her to speak again and when she didn't he turned his back on her._

"_Okay then, have a nice life Miriallia." He said his tone dark as he walked away and she couldn't find anything in her to say anything back._

Miriallia blinked several times before her body woke up with her loud beeping alarm. She sat up reaching over to shut it off and grumpily throwing the blankets off. She shuffled her way to her bathroom trying not to think of her dream. Well it wasn't really a dream so much as it was a memory; a memory of how she left things with Dearka.

She turned on the shower and stripped her clothes.

She didn't really know why she was thinking about it now when she had done pretty good not to think about it for at least three years almost four. She hadn't seen him at all in the last war, not even a word was passed between them, which in the end was probably better. She had no idea how she would really handle being on the same ship with him again, there was a lot of unsettled baggage between them. She always knew she should settle it the right way instead of leaving things as they did, but the months turned into years and then the years lead to a war. Eventually so much time passed Miriallia didn't really see a point to go out of her way to talk to him when he obviously thought the same. Almost four years and never a word, well maybe it was better that way.

She poured soap in her hair and began to understand why the dream was so reoccurring. She hadn't seen Dearka or spoken to him in almost four years. She had been on Earth and he was in the plants, she was going to the PLANTS. He was a high ranking soldier from what she remembered so chances are he had stepped up the later some more in their time apart, meaning he would most likely be around with all the political functions she was anticipating.

Just the thought of seeing him after so long made her nervous. The thought of having to say something to him made her throat close up. What could she possibly say after saying hello? Would he expect her to say something? Would he just say hello back and then walk away to something more amusing then her? Was he as nervous as she was getting? Was he even thinking of her?

Miriallia stopped washing her hair and almost banged her head against the white tile.

She needed to stop it. It was so long ago, she was a completely different person. It was unfortunate and it was sad but it was in the past. She wasn't going to the there to see him, she was going for Lacus and Kira, and she was going for her friends not for him. If he happened to be there well so what, he was a PLANT citizen she couldn't stop him.

She finished washing her hair letting the hot water soak her longer then usual as she continued to talk sense back into her head. Normally Miriallia prided herself in being such a cool headed person, she never really got overwhelmed, and at least not since she was fifteen in the first war. She liked to think she had learned how to control her emotions correctly, or at least she thought she did. But if she really did would she be this nervous about the possibility of seeing Dearka?

Suddenly she laughed to herself.

Why was she getting so worked up? It was a large place and she was going to be with Lacus and Kira most of the time anyway, as far as she knew Dearka didn't run in the same circles as her political friend. She was probably not going to see him at all or maybe just once but would be too busy to even say a word to him.

Washing up and turning the shower off Miriallia decided she had been acting up over nothing. She reasoned it was her first shuttle flight since the war that put her on edge, not to mention all the over time she had to put in for her boss before leaving to squeeze in some extra days. All the stress was just finally catching up to her, she was glad she was leaving then, leaving before something got the best of her and she had a rare Miriallia freak out break down.

As she dressed in her bedroom with her hair still wet someone knocked on her door. She looked at the clock and then cursed herself harshly. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts in the shower she had completely forget the time and her ride to the base.

"Shit!" She cursed again drying her hair with just a towel and then roughly combing it through. She grabbed a hair band from her dresser to tie back her unmanaged hair answering the door.

"Ms. Haw?" Asked a young man dressed in a cab drivers uniform.

"Yes," she answered and opened the door. "There isn't that much luggage just about two I need help with, I'll take the other two." She led him to the living room where her luggage was packed and ready to go along with her two carry on luggage.

"Right." Said the young man taking the two large suitcases and going back to the door.

"I'll meet you down stairs I just need to close up."

"No problem." He said and disappeared out the door down the hall.

Miriallia went around the room closing windows and locking drawers. She put all the dishes away she had left in the sink the night before and made sure she didn't have any perishable food left in her refrigerator or pantry. She made sure all of her valuable items were out of plain sight and in their hidden spot above her closet and made sure the keep the bed unmade. She turned all the lights out because the last thing she wanted was to come home to obscene electric bill. Getting her last bit of things making her she had her passport to the PLANTS, her ID, and plenty of cash on hand she got her bags and left her apartment for the next four weeks.

Downstairs the driver was waiting by his car with her things safely in the trunk. He nodded to her when she came down and she smiled at him.

"Okay ready." She said and stepped into the backseat.

* * *

The base was much larger then she ever anticipated. It wasn't like a normal city airport that she was used to; there were so much more people and so much more military men running about. It made her nervous, she hated being nervous. When she got nervous she just shut down, funny how she never got nervous on stage, only in the real world. She stood in the middle of the floor with her duffle bag hanging across her body simply staring and watching all the people running from one place to another.

"Noelle!" Her mother's voice snapped her to attention. She turned to the woman with short dark hair and dark eyes. Her face was longer then Noelle's and her frame was a bit wider. Noelle was very well aware they looked nothing alike, but she never questioned it; after all there were lots of children who didn't look at all like one of their parents.

"Oh…yes?" She asked shaking her head.

"Come on this way." Her mother nodded her head and Noelle followed.

They pushed their way through more people and clusters of people before getting in line to an enormous white shuttle. It was much bigger and looked heaver then any airplane she had ever seen, for a brief moment she wondered how safe it really was but she didn't get to finish that thought when she was pushed forward by impatient people behind her.

"Passport and identification?" Asked the uniformed military woman when she reached the front.

"Oh, yes…" Noelle fumbled through her jacket pocket and gave the woman her identification with shaky hands.

"Is it your first time on a shuttle?" The woman asked giving her a kind smile.

"Yes." Noelle tried not to look too embarrassed.

"Don't worry Miss…" She looked at her ID card. "Conrad," she looked back up to her eyes. "It's very safe, I'd bet my life on it."

Noelle smiled but then the woman's face changed.

"Oh! You're Noelle Conrad the dancer!" She said with glee in her bright blue eyes.

"Um…yes…" Noelle said already feeling so many heads turn her way.

"Why are you going to the PLANTS? Oh did they offer you a place after all?"

"Oh…um…no," Noelle ducked her head, she didn't really like so much attention, she began to wonder where her mother went. "I'm going to visit." She finished.

"Visit who?"

"Um, just a friend…"

"What's taking so long?" Her mother appeared from inside the shuttle. "Is there something wrong with her ID?"

"Oh no ma'am, sorry we were just asking why Miss Noelle Conrad is going to the PLANTS." The military woman said smiling to Noelle's mother.

"Hurry it up!" Someone in the back of the line yelled harshly and soon came other. The military woman seemed to not like yelling and quickly ushered them in giving Noelle a very large smile as she passed.

In the shuttle Noelle looked for her seat and was crushed to find her mother and her were not sitting together. She was several rows behind her mother and she started to feel nervous again. She wanted to ask the man assigned to sit next to her mother if they could trade but that didn't seem very polite so she stood there unsure.

"Go head and sit down Noelle, the trip isn't that long." Her mother gave her a little shove down the isle and she had no choice but to go.

She placed her duffle bag above her head and took a seat by the window of the shuttle. Maybe it would be interesting watching space while they traveled. Would it be any different from traveling on a plane at night?

She wasn't sitting for too long when she heard someone take a deep breath next to her. She looked from the window and the people running around the hanger up to the womanly figure stuffing something in the over head compartment. She seemed to be having trouble and was mumbling obvious curse words for some time before Noelle heard the apartment close shut and saw the woman appear.

She had a heart shaped face with cerulean blue eyes and chest nut brown hair tied back tightly in a pony tail. She smiled at Noelle the second their eyes met and out of habit Noelle smiled back. She watched the woman take a seat next to her and then put something under her seat.

"You would think with so many people using these shuttles, they'd make some of the compartments better." She remarked and Noelle gave a polite smile saying she agreed.

"Miriallia Haw." The girl said extending a hand and Noelle was a bit thrown off.

"Oh, um… Noelle Conrad." She shook her hand and watched as that familiar look came across Marilia's face.

"Noelle…oh, the dancer right."

"Uh, yeah…" Noelle took her hand politely away and clasped it with her other between her knees.

"Oh sorry, are you trying to go incognito?"

"I'm sorry?" Noelle looked over and saw Miriallia was smiling, she decided she liked her smile.

"I've heard about you in the paper, sorry if I just blew you're cover in a PLANT destined shuttle."

"Oh no, it's not that."

"Are you nervous about the flight?"

"A little, I've never been on a shuttle before to the PLANTS. I've never even been there before."

Miriallia nodded but didn't say anything for a bit, and when she spoke it almost startled Noelle.

"I haven't been there in a long time myself. I'm pretty nervous about going back there too."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

Miriallia shook her head. "No its okay, I used to know someone there I went to visit when I was seventeen after the first war and I haven't been there since."

"Oh did the person you know…were they in the second war?"

"I believe so; we lost touch over the years, but he was a soldier so its safe to say he was."

"He was a member of ZAFT?"

When Miriallia nodded Noelle smiled brightly.

"My boyfriend is part of ZAFT!" Her smile suddenly faded. "Or at least I think he's still my boyfriend, we sort of never made it official, but we never said it was unofficial really. Does it count if you haven't been with them in over three months?"

"Um…"

Noelle ignored Miriallia's obvious sudden discomfort.

"I mean he calls me almost every night when I'm home, so that's a good sign but he only calls me his girlfriend when he's joking around or something…I dunno…what do you think?"

"Uh well…"

"Do you have a boyfriend? You're really pretty I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Miriallia tried to laugh politely at the girl. She thought it was strange how this girl seemed so shy at first was suddenly so talkative and talking to Miriallia as if they were long time friends. In her opinion Miriallia thought some people were just too friendly.

"Oh well…" She looked away from the younger girl. "No, I don't have a boyfriend; I'm just too busy to have one."

"Oh," Noelle seemed to get over her sudden zealousness and settled back down in her seat. "I always thought I was too busy to have one too, even though I was really lonely but then again some people surprise you."

"That's true." Miriallia answered and for some reason an old image of Dearka and her at a fair at the plants ran through her head.

"What's his name?" Noelle asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're friend in ZAFT, what's his name?"

"Oh do you know many people in ZAFT?" Miriallia asked trying to get the attention off herself.

"No, but I will soon maybe I'll see him."

"Oh yes," Miriallia looked around and saw they were finally getting ready to take off, she felt a bit relieved. "His name was…"

"Noelle!" Both women looked up at the woman standing in the isle.

"Mom?"

"The gentlemen next to me had to get off; you're welcome to sit with me if you like."

"Oh, yes I'll be right there." Noelle moved to stand up and Miriallia stood up getting out of the seat allowing her to move.

"It was nice meeting you Miriallia." Noelle smiled at her as she grabbed her bag from the over head compartment.

"Like wise Noelle." Miriallia smiled to the girl as she left to go sit several isles in front.

Miriallia took her seat again this time going to the window seat and took a deep breath. She felt relieved she didn't have to sit next to her, she was obviously a nice girl but she talked way too much for Miriallia's taste. The captain made the announcements of leaving Earth and when they were arriving to the plants. She got her cell phone and made a quick text to Kira before shutting it off for good as she felt the shuttle moving.

* * *

Dearka tossed his keys in his hand for the umpteenth time sitting in the waiting area of the arrival gate. He checked his phone again re-reading the message he got from Noelle the day before. He looked at the time and then at the gate again. He was in the right spot at the right time according to the message, and he had been here for almost half an hour, could be Noelle got the time and date wrong? She wasn't a stupid girl but she could certainly play a ditz at times; with that sudden taught in mind Dearka decided to pay a visit to the information booth to ask. He made it half way when a voice came on the loud speaker announcing the late shuttle from earth.

He sprinted back to the arrival gate just in time to see the doors open and a rush of people head out. He kept his eyes peeled for that familiar beauty with blonde hair and magenta eyes. He looked and looked and was getting anxious when he heard his name in a high pitched delightful squeal.

"DEARKA!" He turned seeing Noelle running toward him after dropping her black duffle bag on the floor. He blinked twice before the small girl had fully leapt into his arms. Catching her he heard her laugh in his ear and he swept up in the moment he swung her around.

"Hey baby," He said setting her down and giving her their first kiss after three months of 'official' dating.

"Sorry we were late, something happened when we were passing the remolded PLANTS. I don't know what it was but there were Gundam's out, but the captain said not to worry we were just a bit delayed…"

"Remember to breathe Noelle." Behind them Ms. Conrad was coming up carrying Noelle's forgotten duffle bag.

"Hello Dearka nice to see you again."

"Hello Ms. Conrad." Dearka stood to attention like the soldier he was and confidently took Ms. Conrad's hand.

"Impressive," Ms. Conrad smirked at Dearka putting him at ease instantly. "Well what do you say we get our luggage and then eat, the food on the shuttle was appalling and I am famished."

"Yes lets!" Noelle agreed beginning to drag Dearka the way to baggage claim. Dearka fallowed obediently but a face caught his eye and he turned quickly, yanking Noelle with him.

He looked almost franticly but didn't see her. Weird, he was sure he saw her, willing to bet all his military intelligence on it.

"Dearka?" Noelle tugged on his arm and he turned back to the pretty girl with a suave smile.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her magenta eyes sparkling under the lights.

"No, sorry just thought I saw something. Come on baggage is over there." He led the two ladies to baggage trying to forget the pair of cerulean eyes he thought he saw.

* * *

Miriallia cautiously peeked her head from behind the thick pillar just in time to see him leaving with that Noelle girl and her mother. She breathed a heavy sigh and sunk back behind the stone pillar trying to ignore the fact that the first thing she did when she saw him was dash and hide. Instead she thought of Noelle, so her boyfriend in ZAFT that wasn't her boyfriend was Dearka... her Dearka. She shook her head violently and took another breath to gather the rest of her nerves. Pushing the all thoughts of Dearka and his current ballerina girlfriend aside she gathered her nerves back together and stepped out from her hiding place.

"Oh there she is!"

She picked up her camera bag; she looked up and smiled at the two waving persons waving at her. It was always hard to Miss Lacus and her signature main of pink hair.

"Lacus! Kira!" She hurried over to her friends giving them each deep hugs ignoring the looks from people admiring the fact that Lacus Clyne was at the shuttle base.

"How was you're flight?" Kira asked.

"Long." Miriallia answered and her friends laughed.

"I'm sorry it was so long are you hungry?" Lacus said. "I know the food on the shuttle is not the best."

"Oh a little yes."

"Good because we are too." Kira said leading the way out. "Lacus said we couldn't eat until you came in, was you're flight delayed?"

"Yeah, something seemed to have happened that remolded PLANTS."

"Something happened?" Lacus asked her baby blue suddenly full of concern.

"It didn't look like anything to me," Miriallia said quickly. "It made us a bit delayed but I don't think it was serious."

"Oh dear, I hope so."

"I'm sure its nothing too bad if the shuttle wasn't stopped or anything." Kira said taking Lacus' hand.

"Yes, you're right let's celebrate Miriallia's visit." Lacus took Miriallia's hand leading her toward the exit.

"Um but my luggage…"

"Don't worry I arranged for them to be taken back."

"So then let's eat." Kira said and Miriallia laughed.

"Did you miss lunch Kira?"

"And breakfast, Lacus was busy all day."

"I told you to go out and eat with out me Kira." Lacus said and Miriallia smiled at her friends playful arguments.

Kira brought his car, which Miriallia was grateful for, she loved Lacus but she didn't think she would be comfortable being driven everywhere in one of Lacus' limousines or other fancy cars. As they decided on where to go eat Miriallia's mind traced back to her episode at the shuttle base. She was angry at her self for doing what she did and at the same time still some how fighting off the jitters she felt only moments ago on seeing him.

'_Great job Haw, you say you're going to be cool and collected and the first thing you do is hide from him!'_

Frustrated and annoyed at her own cower dance Miriallia crossed her arms over her chest looking out the window. She heard Lacus ask about where to eat, she remembered saying anywhere was fine she wasn't picky and after that she didn't really join in their conversation about what was the best place to eat.

* * *

Shinn wasn't an expert on girlfriends and the whole relationship game but he did know something about anniversaries and remembering them. Luna and him were coming up on two years, well two years according to Luna but to be fair Shinn didn't really consider her his actual girlfriend until a good year had passed after they started spending time together but Luna argued differently. And really, it was just easier to go by what she said then try and rationalize certain things.

"Have you thought of jewelry?" Meyrin asked looking through the windows of various shops she passed at Shinn's side.

"…" He saw a blonde girl walk in front of him with her hair cut and he looked twice. An old habit that never seemed to die, he shook his eyes away from the girl and her boyfriend back to his shopping buddy.

"Well maybe it's too expensive anyway." Meyrin said playfully skipping in her step.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinn turned to the happy younger girl.

"Oh, nothing Shinn its just I know some jewelry is expensive and I know for a fact Luna's taste is more expensive then that…"

Shinn laughed at the girl sputtering excuses.

"Stop flushing Meyrin, I know Luna's taste." Shinn laughed and she shoved him accusing him of being mean.

"If you know her taste so well why did you ask me to come with you?" Meyrin countered.

"I need a second opinion."

"Oh so you have something in mind?"

"Yep, its this way."

To Meyrin's delight Shinn led her into a corner jewelry store that held an interesting assortment of cut diamonds. But to even a bigger surprise the diamonds and jewels in here weren't just diamond cut, they were cut into shapes! Stars, hearts, animals, letters; Meyrin lost count of all the interesting things she saw in the different glittering colors.

"Hello sir!" A pretty girl with long black hair greeted Shinn as he stepped to the counter.

"Hello."

"Can I help you find something?"

"Actually I have something on order."

"Under what name?"

"Shinn Asuka."

The girl pulled out a red leather bound book and flipped to the middle of it. She used her perfectly manicured nail and ran it down the list of names before stopping in the middle and smiling up and Shinn again.

"Oh yes, Mr. Asuka, you're item came in yesterday. Will you be picking it up today?"

"Yes."

"Certainly sir, please wait here." The girl's eyes scanned over Meyrin with a weird expression as she passed. Meryin ignored it; it wasn't the first time a girl gave her weird looks for hanging out with a cute guy.

"What did you get her?"

"You'll see." Shinn said with a smirk.

Moments later the girl came back with a felt red box. Meyrin guessed red maybe their signature color.

"Here you go." She handed Shinn the box. "Would you like to inspect them before you make the final payment?"

"Yes please." Shinn took out the box and opened it, next to him Meyrin gasped.

Inside the box was a ruby crescent moon outlined in pure silver. It wasn't big, and it wasn't too small about the size of a dime, the perfect size for Luna's taste.

"Is that real ruby?" Meryin asked breathless.

"As real as they come." The sales lady said.

"Wow Shinn she'll love it!"

"Thanks." Shinn said closing the box and taking out is card to make the last payment on the expensive gift. He always knew Luna could have ridiculously expensive taste normally he hated it, but sometimes it was fun to surprise her just to see the look on her face.

When the left the store Meyrin was still talking about how much Shinn surprised her and wanted to be there when he gave her sister the necklace just to see her face too. Shinn admitted he liked surprising Luna too and then Meyrin asked a dangerous question.

"Do you love you Shinn?"

Embarrassed Shinn turned away quickly glancing across the street and his heart stopped. His eyes locked on to that familiar blonde hair just like the others, but then he saw her eyes. Her magenta eyes, her eyes! He saw her nose, her smile, her cheeks...

'_Stellar!'_

"Shinn!"

Meryin grabbed his arm and turned his attention around. He glanced at her and then glanced back.

She was gone.

"Shinn are you okay?"

He looked again, his eyes scanning the face, the blonde hair the eyes of blue, brown and green. It was her, he saw her! He knew he did!

"Yeah…" He said to Meryin breathing again. "Yeah I'm fine just…a crick in my neck…"

"Um…"

"Let's go yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry."

He walked Meryin to lunch and as much as he said he was fine he couldn't shake the feeling. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. He saw them from across the street, he knew they were hers. He knew what he saw…didn't he?

* * *

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

To all readers:

This is 'Imadecookies' sister. I'm sorry to tell you all that my sister's stories are going to be on an indefinite hiatus while she is in rehab. Thanks for reading, and I'm sure she will continue but it won't be for a while.


End file.
